The Demagogue 4
The Demagogue 4 is an encounter in Children of the Dragon-Rider. Enemies * Royal Guardsman (1410 Gold, 176/178 XP, 110 Energy, 7/8 HP) * Royal Archer (1430 Gold, 176/178 XP, 110 Energy, 7/8 HP) Transcript Introduction "It won't be a single hand that casts Crenus down. It will be the people! The downtrodden of West Kruna shall fear the kingdom from his wicked grasp!" Roderick raises the pitchfork over his head. The farming implement should seem ridiculous here in the drawing room of a nobleman's mansion, amidst all the finery. But no one's laughing. Everyone's just staring at the demagogue in rapt attention. "There are hundreds, thousands of brave souls eager to join the battle. They've seen their kin and neighbors ground into the dirt under the golden dragon's boot. Think of it... And army of good men and women rising up to defend their land - like they did in the days of the Dragon-Rider! What is there to stop us?" He looks around the room, his visage burning with the same curious blend of rage and hope and dreams that has adorned that of countless other heroes before him. He's waiting for an answer. "It takes weapons to equip an army," Tessa says. "And the king's men have taken control of all the good iron in the region." The demagogue nods, for all the world like a schoolmaster beaming at a bright pupil. "He's taken the iron to make weapons," Roderick says. "So we'll take the weapons!" *** Sharp steel gleamed on all sides. Dozens of blades baked in the torchlight, reflecting the fiery glow from their smooth, cold, deadly bodies. Marcellus gazed upon them. They were simple, functional weapons. The smiths had churned them out to serve the royal army well in battle - not fashioned each into an exquisite piece of morderous art. And yet there was beauty in them all the same. To a hoplophile this was a wonderful place. Perhaps it was that magic and majessty which had encouraged the group of royal soldiers to come here for their recreation. It would explain why they were sat around the racks of armaments, their wine jugs restling beside them and their eyes red with the fruit of their intoxicating beverages. Marcellus glared at them. One of the soldiers, a sergeant during his periods of sobriety, looked up at the half-naked warrior, and squinted at the blue war paint that adorned his muscles. "Wash that crap off!" he said. "Against regulations!" And... Uniform! Not in... in uniform! Very bad! Latrine duty! Two weeks!" Marcellus hefted Sunderer. Conclusion The soldier gazed around at the slaughter. His mother has said this kind of thing would happen, if he didn't give up drinking! But it was okay... The blue-painted warrior had his back turned. He was busy hacking someone else open. And whilst that butchery was regrettable, the soldier decided it was far better than being hacked open himself. So he crept to the door on tiptoe. His gaze remained fastened on the axe-wielding warrior as he went. "Going somewhere?" The soldier's head snapped round. A beautiful face stared at him from the open doorway. "I-" Tessa Tullian kneed him in the groin and shoved him back into the building. He staggered across the floor, doubled over. "You missed one," she said. "Thank you," Marcellus replied. He turned around and cleaved the soldier's spine. Category:Children of the Dragon-Rider